


Mustardy

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is covered in mustard.  Dean's hands are full. What's a big brother to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mustardy

**title: Mustardy**  
author: [](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/)**fannishliss**  
spoilers: 9.5 Dog Dean Afternoon (not really)  
rating: G  
pairing: Brotherly Sam and Dean

summary: Sam is covered in mustard.  Dean's hands are full. What's a big brother to do?

[](http://hells-half-acre.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hells_half_acre**](http://hells-half-acre.livejournal.com/) wanted to see Dean lick Sam's face.  How could I refuse?   [Reposted from her LJ comments](http://hells-half-acre.livejournal.com/387780.html?thread=4970948#t4970948).

===

"Dude, you have a little mustard..."

Dean stared meaningfully at Sam's mouth region while juggling a massive hoagie in his right hand, a giant soft drink in his left, and an open bag of barbeque potato chips somehow wedged under his right arm. Every so often he would wedge the drink as well and jam his hand into the bag to grab a huge handful of chips that he'd cram into his mouth, and then his left hand would retrieve the drink. It was like some kind of dance -- like Stomp meets American Fare.

Dean's hoagie was dropping mustardy onions and pickles everywhere, yet somehow, Dean was unscathed. It figured that Sam would be the one who ended up covered in mustard. He hadn't even wanted a hoagie. They were casing a street fair and Dean had said they should eat, it would make them seem more like they were hanging there for a reason. Sam could have waited at least until they found a table, but Dean spotted hoagies and wouldn't hear of it.

Sam pawed at his mouth with the back of his hand, Dean watching him with a slack jaw, and grimacing as he somehow missed the mustard while swiping at the entire lower half of his own face.

"No, man, jeez, it's just..."

Suddenly Dean leaned in and Sam, in chagrin, felt Dean's tongue catbathing him just to the left of his lips. Sam froze, remembering from childhood that any attempts to get away from Dean's catbaths never failed to result in the use of deadly force.

Sam blushed furiously as he submitted and Dean leaned back, smiling, obviously happy with the result.

"Dean, god! I'm not four," Sam complained.

"Whatever," Dean said, all attention now back on his hoagie.

Sam furtively glanced around to see if anyone had witnessed his humiliation. A girl in a Rainbow Tardis tee shirt gave him the I love you hand sign, grinning widely.

"He's my brother," Sam helplessly murmured.

You rock, the girl signed back, and went on her merry way.

"These hoagies are delicious," Dean garbled through his disgusting mouth.

Sam wasn't all that hungry, but he finished his anyway. Dean always said, never let good food go to waste.

===  
Yes, that was me in the Rainbow Tardis Tee! Hi!  :D


End file.
